


Suppressed

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Darkish Optimus Prime, Darkish Orion Pax, Lonely Knock Out, M/M, Parasitical Matrix of Leadership, Smut, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: What if Orion Pax knew Megatron was lying? What if the only reason he stayed on the Nemesis was to convince Knock Out to come with him?





	Suppressed

Orion POV

Megatron led me into the med bay of his ship to get my wounds tended and the symbols on my shoulders changed. When we walked in the medic was leaning over a table, his back to us, and tinkering with a piece of equipment.

“Knockout,” Megatron, as he wanted to be known as, called.

“Yes Lord-” the red mech started as he turned around, only to stop in shock as he saw me. “What-”

“Our long lost _comrade,_ Orion Pax, has returned to us,” Megatron said with a warning glare, placing a strong emphasis on the word comrade. “And he needs you to tend to his injuries, and remove that offensive symbol from his shoulders.”

The medic stayed frozen for another second before he shut down his emotions with a startling efficiency. He gave me a dazzling smile as he motioned for me to sit on the medical berth.

“What exactly happened to me?” I asked Megatron as I followed Knockout’s directions.

Megatron to immediately launched into a grandiose speech about how the evil Autobots captured and brainwashed me into helping them. As the gladiator went on I watched the medic. He kept his face blank as he worked on me, emotionlessly mending gashes and pounding out dents, but his body language told a different story. I watched as he shifted from one foot to the other in discomfort, carefully keeping his back from both me and Megatron. Something was wrong with this entire situation and the medic knew it.

I let my gaze slide off Knockout and wander around the room until it landed on a mirror in the back of the med bay. Reflected in its surface was not me but a darker version with a purple and green paint job. Then it started moving.

“He’s lying,” my reflection whispered in a singsong voice as he walked from one reflective surface to another.

“He’s lying,” he repeated, “but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

I didn’t give any form of acknowledgement, but my eyes on him was enough.

“So,” the image continued. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m finished,” the red mech said, cutting off any further communication.

My reflection didn’t seem to mind, instead he just wave his hand in a flirty manor and seemed to fade into the background.

“You will have to come visit me in a few days to make sure your welds are healing the way they should, but besides that you should be fine,” Knockout continued.

“Good,” Megatron said. “Come Orion. I shall show you to your quarters.”

I nodded and walked after him but stopped at the door and turned back to the medic. Knockout had already turned around and started to clean up the tools he had used. He looked lonely in the big med bay.

“Thank you Knockout,” I said softly.

The medic wired around and stand at me in surprise. I smiled at him before I turned around and went to catch up to Megatron. I resisted the urge to frown and shake my head in disappointment at Megatron. He really should learn to treat his things better or he just might lose them.

As soon as I was left alone in my room, to settle in, I headed straight for the first reflective surface I saw. I grabbed the small silver container and held it up to my face. The purple figure was still there and now that I was closer I could see the damage that littered his frame. He was covered in scars, his colors were faded, and despite the smile on his face he looked close to dropping from exhaustion.

“You look awful,” I told him bluntly.

That got me a snort, “I know.”

Despite how bad off he looked the mech radiated relief and happiness hidden under his cocky attitude.

“What happened?”

The purple mech let his grin fade away as the exhaustion caught up to him, “What is the last thing you remember?”

“It was the day before me and Megatron were going to see the council. I’m guessing it didn’t go as planned.”

The reflection shook his head, “No. You and Megatron went to the meeting intending to convince the council to make Megatron the next Prime. Both of you managed to convince them to bring you to the chamber that housed the Matrix and let the artifact chose of Megatron was worthy. As soon as the council left you two alone in the room the Matrix started glowing but it didn’t go to Megatron. Instead the Matrix picked you. Everything started going down hill from there.”

Orion stared horridly at his reflection, but kept quiet.

“Megatron was angry that the Matrix picked you instead of him, so he stormed off immediately after the Matrix started drifting towards you. Because of that he never heard you try to refuse nor see the Matrix of Leadership force itself into your chest.”

My eyes widened. A holy artifact forced itself into an unwilling mech?

“He didn’t hear your screams either,” the purple mech said darkly. “No one did. No one saw the Matrix change your frame to suit its needs, and no one saw it do the same for your personality.

“It started by suppressing your darker desires, by suppressing _me._ You couldn’t hear me no matter how loud I screamed,” his voice shook at the memory. “Then it started programing perimeters on your actions until it could dictate your every move. You were nothing more than a prisoner in your own mind. So when Megatron finally started the war, it forced you to join the battle and lead the Autobot faction.”

The mech was visibly shaking now. I couldn’t blame him. To spend millennia trapped, alone, unheard, and unseen sounds like a special form of hell. No wonder he looked over joyed to have my eyes on him in the infirmary, it was the first time he had been seen or heard in far to long.

“Why do I not remember any of this?” I asked.

“Because a few hours ago you had to give up the Matrix to stop Unicorn from rising. When the parasite left it took the memories with it, probably to prevent the host from realizing what it had done. Luckily for you I am separate enough from you that it could not take my memories as well.”

“Does that mean-?”

“I can help you regain your memories, though it will take some time,” my reflection said.

I smiled gratefully at him before my demeanor darkened.

“You don’t have to worry about being alone any longer,” I purred. “It is time you regained your place in my mind. You have been bound to the shadows for far too long.”

My reflection gave me a devious smirk as the dents in his armor began to fade and his color strengthened.

“Good.”

…

I was in the infirmary again. I sat still on the medical berth as Knockout looked over my welds. Megatron had other things to attend to so it was just me and Knockout, or rather me, Knockout, and my reflection, Virus.

“He is rather handsome,” Virus purred as he ran his hands over the medics reflection.

Knockout shivered under the phantom touches rubbing over his frame.

“Though he does seem rather lonely, doesn’t he?” Virus said.

I agreed. It has been a few days since I was brought aboard the Nemesis and I had been watching the medic whenever I could. From what I could tell, no one has visited him outside of an injury. He seems like an outcast, disliked by those in commend because of his build and feared by the workers because of his status. It really is a shame no one here appreciates the one who puts them back together.

“All the welds have settled, with a little grinding the scars will disappear completely,” Knockout informed me. “You’re free to go.”

“I have the rest of the day off,” I started. “I would be happy to help you out around here, if you would allow me to.”

Knockout stared at me, lips parted in surprise, before a breath taking smile spread across his face. It fit him so much better then the fake one he gave me my first day here.

“I accept, but do be warned I will be putting you to work.”

And put me to work he did. He had me moving and organizing medical supplies and spare parts all day. It wasn’t all that bad. Knockout was a good conversationalist with a quick wit and a dry sense of humor. Before I knew it, Knockout said it was getting late, and I had to do a double take at the time.

“Thank you Orion,” the medic said warmly. “Good night.”

“Good night,” I replied and walked out of the med bay.

“Why did you leave so quickly? You could have easily persuaded him into your berth,” Virus asked.

“I could have,” I agreed, “but I want to keep him.”

Virus’ eyes widened as a grin slid on his face.

“And what better way to make someone stay than to make sure they don’t want to leave?”

“But that requires trust, and trust requires time,” Virus finished with a disappointed sigh.

I nodded, “Don’t worry. He is lonely, with no hope that any other mech on this ship will reach out to him. One he realizes what I am offering, he’ll follow in a spark beat.”

“And leave the Decepticons without a medic.”

“Well that is hardly my fault, they should have taken better care of their things.”

…

Knockout POV

After the day Orion stayed and helped me around the med bay, he continued to pop up daily for the next month. Sometimes he asked me to refuel with him, other times he would just stop by for a quick chat, almost like he wanted me to know that he was thinking about me, but that’s preposterous. Despite that feeling I couldn’t help starting to look forward to the archivist’s visits. Eventually I didn’t want him to leave. I would open my mouth to ask him to stay, but I just couldn’t bring myself to let the words out.

I was working late today. Truth be told I had no real need to work late today, but I didn’t want to go to my quarters just yet. Ever since Breakdown died I realized just how alone I am with the Decepticons, and the ever present loneliness was starting to get to me.

I was so lost in thought that I almost jumped when I felt hands start to massage my tight shoulders.

“You look tense,” A deep voice teased.

I relaxed at the words and leaned back into Orions skilled hands. I moaned as he gently probed his fingers in between my armor plating, barely noticing when his hands began to roam my frame.

“I could help you relive some of that tension,” he offered.

I froze. He couldn’t be offering… I tilted my head back and looked Orion in the optics. They were dark with lust, sending a shiver of desire down my spine.

_“He is a handsome mech, but he wants me?”_ I thought before I cringed. _“This ship must be getting to me, I never would have questioned someones desire for my frame a year ago.”_

“Would you like to join me in my quarters?” Orion prompted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him again and thought about how he visited me every day, how he seemed to care, how lonely this ship was, and how cold my berth is. I couldn’t help but nod. He gave me a wide smile, almost predatory, before he led me through the halls to his quarters.

As soon as the door slid shut Orion pushed me up against it and kissed me. I gave a gasp of surprise as he nibbled on my bottom lip before plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the rough kiss. It had been far too long.

…

Orion POV

I grabbed Knockout’s hips and pulled him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. His hand roamed over my frame, fingers slipping between the seams of my armor and tugging on different wires, while mine returned the favor.

I pulled away and started mouthing his neck cables. He groaned as he dragged his claws down my back, drawing out a growl from me.

“Feral,” he said with a smirk. “I like that.”

I returned the smirk as I pulled on a sensitive wire. He moaned as I pinched it between my fingers. So he likes it a little rough? I can do that.

I carried him to the berth and tossed him on it. He gave out a surprised grunt before I kissed him. He returned the kiss with an almost surprising vigor. AS we kissed I let my eyes wander to the mirror I hung on the wall. Virus was molesting Knockouts reflection, adding to the sensations. I let my hands wander, until they found their way to Knockout’s interface panel. It was already hot to the touch.

I traced the seams of the panel before pushing on it, drawing a low groan from Knockout. I repeated the action, enjoying the sounds he made, then the panel slip open, exposing the spike and valve underneath. He was already dripping lubricant. I traced my finger over the valve before kneeling down and repeating the action with my tongue.

Knockout moaned, “More.”

I obliged and pushed my tongue into the valve, tracing the interior nodes with the tip. I pressed Knockout’s hips down as he tried to push back for more, then I continued to explore at a leisurely pace drawing moans, begs, and threats from the mech above me.

Eventually I pulled my tongue out and pushed in two finger, scissoring them roughly. Knockout groaned and buckled, trying to push back onto my fingers. A third finger was added before I deemed him ready. I pulled out my fingers and opened my own panel and guided my spike to his entrance. I slowly pushed in until I was completely seated in him. I paused to give him time to adjust. Once he relaxed I pulled out all the way and swiftly thrusted all the way back in.

Knockout gave a guttural moan and I growled. I picked up a steady pace, going steadily rougher at Knockouts pleas for harder. A few more thrusts later I felt his valve clenched around me and Knockout left out a load scream. I followed him over the edge, vision going white. I managed to avoid landing on the smaller bot, laying next to him. I pulled out a cloth and cleaned us both off before putting it back in my subspace. The last thing I saw before I fell into recharge along with Knockout was V iris giving me a thumbs up.

…

Knockout POV

I on-lined feeling more content than I had in a long time. Unconsciously I snuggled closer to the warm frame beside me. Wait, warm frame? Before I could panic the memories of the night before flooded back to me.

“Good morning,” Orion said from next to me, having felt me tense.

“Good morning,” I replied, relaxing.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before the self doubt that had been cultivated on this ship started creeping up on me.

“Why me?” I finally asked

Orion turned over to look at me, “Why not you?”

“Megatron wouldn’t approve,” I said, realization sinking in.

I had just slept with the enemy, not just any enemy but Optimus Prime himself. That alone would have been enough for him to kill me, but I also slept with Orion Pax who was as good as Megatron’s property. I’m so screwed.

“Why would Megatron care?” Orion asked with a raised optic ridge.

“I’m a ground frame. He despises ground frames.”

“I am one too,” Orion reminded me.

“Yes but you’re the exception. You’re Megatron’s favorite, he wouldn’t care if you decided to you wanted to be an insecticon,” I told him.

Orion snorted and I can’t help but think he isn’t taking my imminent doom seriously.

“You’re right he wouldn’t care as long as I stayed in his possession, that hypocritical glitch,” Orion said.

I pulled back and stared at him with wide optics. Weren’t they friends?

“What? Did you expect me to wax poetically about Megatron’s caring nature? Maybe while I’m at it I could add in Starscream’s loyalty and Shockwaves compassion,” Orion said with more sarcasm than I thought he had.

I gavea slightly hysteric laugh.

There was something dark shining in Orion’s optics as he continued, “No, I know exactly what type of mech Megatron is, he never could hide things from me, no matter what he thought.”

I took in a sharp breath, “Does that mean-”

“That I know Megatron is lying to me? That I was never a Decepticon? It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” He said with a dark grin.

“But why are you still here if you knew we were lying to you, that we are on opposite sides?” I asked.

He was here with me, despite knowing everything he was told is wrong. He is a smart mech, I have no doubt that he could deduce that the Autobots were his allies. He could have easily contacted them and planned a rescue attempt. So why is he still here? What did he want?

“Because I don’t care,” he whispered in my audio receptor, sending a shiver down my spine. “I don’t care about the war, about Cybertron, nor about factions. I never did.”

“Never did?” I asked before realization shot through me. “You remember.”

The dark predatory smile on Orion’s face grew, “Yes I remember. It took some time but the memories came back. All of them.”

I stared at him, not understanding.

Orion (Optimus?) took pity on me, “Do you know why I stood by Megatron’s side in the beginning?”

“No, until recently I never knew you ever stood on the same side, but I could guess. It was because you thought the cast system was wrong right?” I guessed, Optimus Prime always seemed the epitome of morality to me.

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Orion said. “I could have cared less about the cast system, if it hadn’t affected one of mine.”

“One of yours?”

“Yes mine. People I would do anything for and who would do anything for me.”

“So you went to destroy the whole cast system for one person?” I asked incredulously.

There is no way someone is that loyal.

“If it came to that yes, I would have,” Orion said without hesitation, and I believed him. He would have done it.

“So what happened? Why did you leave his side? Did his goals change, or did yours?”

“It was the Matrix that changed everything. Apparently it wasn’t as moral as everyone thought,” Orion answered bitterly.

“The Matrix?”

“It doesn’t just change appearances. I essentially takes control of you, using you like a lifeless drone.”

My optics went wide in horror, “So you have been a puppet since the moment Optimus Prime showed up?”

“Yes.”

“And now that the Matrix has left you…”

“I am free,” he finished.

“So why are you still here?” I repeated.

“I won’t be for long.”

My fuel tank dropped. He was going to be gone. I was going to be alone again, slowly going insane from isolation. I don’t know how much more of it I could take, especially after having spent the last month in Orion’s presence.

“I contacted my two companions. In a few days we will leave this planet and settle on a new world,” Orion continued, heedless of my despair. “So that gives you a few days to make up your mind.”

I looked up, “About what?”

“Wether or not you want to become mine.”

I stared at him in shock.

“Me?”

“Yes. I have seen how you are treated on this ship, like a tool. Ignored until you become useful, even then you are treated with destine. I can see the madness growing in you under the grief of Breakdown’s death. You are so close to breaking, and when you do the Decepticons would put you down like a wild dog. It’s a real shame that they don’t see what they have. You are beautiful, strong, smart, ruthless, and cunning. The madness that is growing inside you only adds to that fact.”

Madness? I hadn’t noticed. I have been to preoccupied with grief to notice much of anything.

“You are darker than you use to be. That’s not a bad thing in my opinion, but if you keep going the way you are, you will lose yourself. You have to let go,” Orion said softly, running his hand up my side.

Let go? I couldn’t do that, especially not on this ship, but as Orion gave me a concerned look my resolve crumbled.

“Think about it. Look past your sorrow. Try thinking about what you would like to do to those who have wronged you.”

I did as he instructed, trying to ignore my sorrow I thought about Starscream, Megatron, Silas, and so many more. I imagined them strapped to my table, unable to escape, free for me to do whatever I wanted to to them. I got the strange urge to laugh and I couldn’t stop myself from following the urge. I laughed. I laughed at the pain I wanted to cause, at the sorrow and grief that plagued me, at the loneliness, at the irony of the situation. I laughed and laughed until I cried, letting out all of my pint up emotions. Through out it all Orion stayed at my side. I must have looked insane, but he stayed.

Eventually my cries tampered off and I slumped back exhausted.

Orion looked down at me with a dark smile, “Beautiful.”

I didn’t say anything, just leaned into the bigger bot.

“Rest. You have the day off. I however must leave,” Orion said as he stood up. “You have a few days to think about my offer. You will know when the time comes to make your final decision.”

Orion walked to the door, but stopped when I called out.

“You said you had two companions. Who are they?” I asked.

Orion smirked, “Ratchet and… Soundwave.”

…

The few days passed quickly. Through out it I couldn’t help but steal glances at Soundwave. He never gave any hint he knew Orion, not that I expected him to. I shook my head and continued on my way to the bridge.

Inside I was surprised to see Orion talking to Megatron. He was rarely seen outside the archive or the med bay. Maybe he finished decoding the database. As, I walked towards Megatron and stopped right behind him, Orion moved to the other side of the room.

I was about to ask Megatron what he needed me for when I got a ping from my com. All it said was: Time to make you choice.

That was all the warning I got before the ground bridge came to life right behind Orion.

“What is the meaning of this! Soundwave, turn it off,” Megatron ordered.

Soundwave shook his head and walked in front of the bridge along with Orion. Megatron looked at his communications officer, not understanding what was happening, but I did. This is it, they were leaving.

Megatron understood quickly as the two started walking into the bridge. He roared and rushed after them. I stood there for a second before making my choice. I jumped on Megatron’s back and jammed my energon prod into his neck, stunning him. Then I salted over him then ran after Orion and Soundwave.

“Glad you came,” Orion said warmly.

“Wouldn’t have missed it.”

…

On the other side of the bridge Ratchet was waiting along with Bumblebee.

“Are we ready to depart?” Orion asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet confirmed.

“The reason we had to wait for so long was because we had to wait for the ship to get here,” Orion explained to me.

I nodded.

“What about the others?” Orion asked.

“I gave them your offer, but Arcee and Bulkhead decided to stay with the kids. After they die they might change their mind but for now they are staying,” Ratchet answered.

Orion nodded with a smile, “I am glad you decided to come with us Bumblebee.”

Bee beeped at him.

“Well,” Orion said to the odd group of bots. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
